The invention relates to apparatus for finishing articles in a vibrating media, and more particularly to apparatus for rotatably supporting a marine propeller in a vibrating media.
It is known in the art to rotatably support a marine propeller in a vibrating media. Known methods for doing this include mounting a propeller on a fixed axle for rotation relative to the axle in a vibrating media, and mounting a propeller on a rotating axle for rotation with the axle relative to a mounting member in a vibrating media. One problem associated with these methods is binding and stopping of the propeller when the media flows between relatively moving parts. Another problem associated with these methods is oscillation of the propeller against the axle and/or the mounting member, causing work hardening and mushrooming of mating surfaces.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose finishing apparatus:
Anderson pat No. 4,205,487, issued Jun. 3, 1980; Higashi 4,173,851, issued Nov. 13, 1979; Brown 4,096,666, issued Jun. 27, 1978; Deede 3,611,638, issued Oct. 12, 1971; Ferrara 3,464,163, issued Sep. 2, 1969; and Olson 3,371,449, issued Mar. 5, 1968.